L s Death Note
by Strascream
Summary: L, Watari y Rem sobrevivieron al episodio 25. Rem vuelve a tener 2 Death Notes y le da una a L ¿Que hará el detective con el poder del cuaderno? Advertencia: nombres REALES de L y Watari, y Rem masculino. LightxMisa
1. Supervivencia

En mi fic, Rem es hombre porque según lo que entendí del anime, se "enamora" de Misa

Me inspiré viendo un video-fan en donde L sobrevive. No tengo el enlace pero si lo encuentro, lo pondré aquí.

* * *

**Rem**

Empezó escribiendo el nombre del de mayor edad:

_Quillsh Wammy_

Watari cayó sobre el teclado, con el tiempo suficiente para borrar la información.

Lo que Rem no se había dado cuenta era que Watari llevaba un trozo de papel que ponía su nombre…

Ahora escribía el nombre del detective…

* * *

**L**

Sabía que iba a morir, lo sabía apenas había visto a Watari moribundo…

Miró el trozo de papel que sacaba de su bolsillo junto a una pluma. Empezó a escribir su nombre…

* * *

**Rem/L**

En el papel ponía _L Lawliet_.

Unas horas después, cuando el equipo de investigación se había ido, el montón de polvo que antes era Rem, empezó a alzarse. De entre la arena empezaron a formarse unas piernas que ya no estaban cubiertas de arena, esto le siguió al torso y a los brazos hasta que al final surgió la cabeza.

Rem había resucitado.

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido, el había alargado la vida de un humano. Debería haber muerto. A menos que…

-Escribió su nombre al mismo tiempo que yo.-ese detective era muy listo, había que admitirlo.

Vio que su cuaderno ya no estaba "Light Yagami se lo llevo, así que como yo morí, la propiedad a pasado a el". Entonces fue a la cocina del edificio y tomo 2 manzanas. Salió del edificio, desplegó las alas y partió hacia el Reino Shinigami.

* * *

**L**

Estaba acostado en su cama, la cual nunca usaba en realidad. Parecía que no fuera nunca a abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo. Se levanto mientras pensaba "Funcionó".

-Watari.-dijo repentinamente. Corrió hacia la habitación del mencionado y lo vio en su cama con los ojos entreabiertos. L se alivió al ver que estaba bien. No podía esperar que Watari saliera muy bien parado de un infarto y su recuperación repentina. Aún así sobrevivió.

* * *

**Rem**

Salía de la cueva del rey Shinigami con 2 cuadernos. Esperaba que le entregara un cuaderno por las 2 manzanas pero término recibiendo 2.

Rem se sentó frente a un agujero del mundo humano y contempló al muchacho de cabellos negros. El quería vengarse de Yagami, eso lo notaba…

Por primera vez en muchos siglos, Rem sonrió.

* * *

**L**

Estaba rastreando las señales de los cinturones del equipo de investigación. Cuando de repente oyó el sonido de algo caerse (algo que no pasaba muy a menudo dado que Watari siempre mantenía todo limpio y ordenado). Se volteó y vio un Death Note en el piso.

Lo recogió y vio que tenía una nota sobresaliendo de entre las páginas. La saco y la leyó:

_Si deseas usar la Death Note solo di que la aceptas_

L dijo "Acepto". Y frente a el apareció Rem.

-Shinigami.-dijo L mostrando sorpresa al ver al mencionado.

-Rem.-le aclaro su nombre.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bueno aquí va una nueva historia, espero pronto y tener unos cuantos reviews. Por cada uno de esos Ryuk come una manzana **


	2. Kira

-Adiós… Light Yagami.-dijo Ryuk mientras escribía el nombre del mencionado, con cierto pesar.

Con su visión de shinigami podía ver perfectamente por la ventana del edificio en el que Light se escondía, en cambio repentino de la expresión de su rostro. Light había muerto.

Lo que no sabía el shinigami de negro, era que, a la distancia, L y Rem observaban la escena.

-Porque la justicia soy yo.-dijo L, rememorando lo dicho hace ya 6 años, en la transmisión por TV a Kira.

_Casa de Wammy, Inglaterra_

L estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del lugar que aprendió a llamar hogar, el lugar en el que Watari lo había criado. Iba distraído, sumergido en sus recuerdos hasta que encontró la puerta que buscaba. Esta llevaba escrita una N en una placa de oro.

Toco la puerta y espero que el niño abriera. Cuando este lo vio (como siempre) no inmuto su expresión, solo levanto una ceja.

-¿Me dejas pasar?-pregunto el de cabellos negros. El otro asintió, abriendo por completo la puerta, dejándolo pasar.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo?-pregunto Near mientras se sentaban en la cama de este.

-Resulta que Kira trato de matarme manipulando a uno de los portadores originales de las libretas: un shinigami, manteniendo bajo la amenaza de que si yo no moría, la investigación seguiría hasta llegar a la conclusión que el y Misa Amane (la segunda Kira) eran los culpables. El shinigami se había enamorado de Misa así que decidió sacrificar su propia vida para salvar la de Misa, por que si un shinigami usa una Death Note para salvar a un humano, el shinigami muere. Pero yo, al tanto de una regla que indicaba que si el mismo nombre se escribe en dos o más Death Note en un periodo de diferencia igual o menor a 0.6 segundos, tomé un trozo de otra Death Note y escribí mi nombre, además de darle otro también a Watari. Ahora el shinigami me sigue a mí dado que yo tengo una de sus Death Note. Irónicamente es el shinigami que trató de matarme.

Después de terminar de escuchar a historia, Near cogió un teléfono y empezó hablar por el.

-Todos, vengan a la Casa de Wammy, ahora.

-¿A quién llamaste?- preguntó L una vez que N hubiera colgado.

-Al equipo de investigación.-respondió el.-deben saber que estas vivo.

Unos minutos después, l termino de contar su historia al equipo de investigación, y ellos solo tuvieron que contarles el final de la suya (el intento de arresto, huida y muerte de Light=.

-Me sorprende que fuera Matsuda quien le disparara. Nunca creí que tuviera la fuerza para eso.-dijo L con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos se rieron, hasta el mismo Matsuda, que dijo:

-Yo soy bueno disparando.

-¿Y de aquí?-le preguntó Aizawa señalando su cabeza, haciendo referencia a la ingenuidad de Matsuda*.

-pero al final, de seguro fue el shinigami quien lo mató.-dijo L.

Todos guardaron un minuto de silencio por el fallecido Light Yagami.

Después de ese minuto de silencio, L se levantó de su silla y salió de la sala-Voy a mi habitación.-les dijo a todos mientras caminaba.

_Un año después_

L estaba frente a una computadora, tecleando de forma tranquila, hasta que su actitud de serenidad se esfumó, cuando por primera vez en su vida (puesto que ya había muerto y resucitado) dijo:

-¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¡Rem ven a ver esto!

El shinigami aparecido a través de una pared y avanzó hacía la computadora.

-Han vuelto a morir criminales víctimas de infartos, solo que no son criminales que hayan sido vistos en público, su detención es extraoficial. Además de que algunos habían conseguido borrar sus nombres de los archivos nacionales, destruido sus cedulas, carnets de conducir, y los han remplazado por nombres falsos.

-Ha aparecido un nuevo Kira… Y tiene los ojos del shinigami.

-¿Ojos del shinigami?-L, a pesar de conocer el concepto de lo que decía, no conocía el término.

-Puede conocer el nombre y la cara de la víctima, es lo que tú y los otros humanos llaman "matar con solo ver la cara de la persona" pero están equivocados, si así fuera, los shinigamis no necesitaríamos un Death Note. Los ojos nos permiten ver el nombre de las personas para escribirlas en nuestros Death Note, porque nuestra longevidad depende de los años de vida de los seres humanos, un ejemplo de eso sería que si yo matara a un humano de 40 años, pero que debe morir a los 60, entonces yo me quedaría con los 20 años restantes. Los shinigamis podemos compartir este poder con los humanos, a cambio de que nos den la mitad de su esperanza de vida, pero ellos no podrán ver la esperanza de vida de otros portadores del Death Note, en cambio nosotros si, pero eso les da una ventaja a los portadores, dado que pueden ver quien porta un Death Note y quien no.

"_¿pero como accedió a los archivos de criminales?... A menos que…_"

-Rem ¡Crees que un shinigami puede estar matando a los criminales?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Los criminales estaban en prisiones de máxima seguridad, por lo tanto, a menos que seas una persona importante en el gobierno, te es técnicamente imposible entrar ahí y dudo que alguien poderoso este actuando como Kira, dado que Higuchi también mataba a favor de Yotsuba, pero este solo mata criminales.

Rem lo pensó un segundo, entonces dijo:

-Si, es probable que sea un shinigami, debido a las circunstancias, pero no entiendo que ganaría con eso. A los shinigamis no les afecta lo que pase en el mundo humano….

De repente, en la computadora se abrió una ventana que dio lugar a una transmisión por videocam. L no veía a nadie, solo un cuarto oscuro, cuyo único mueble visible era una silla, iluminada por la luz de la pantalla.

L miró a Rem. Este tenía la boca abierta, en una expresión sorprendida. De sus labios brotaron dos palabras:

-Light… Yagami

*: Copié una escena de la película 2 de Death Note en la que Matsuda dice que es bueno disparando, pero uno de los policías le hace una aparente burla a su inteligencia, igual que Aizawa, no supe cual policía er en la película, pero me parece correcto que sea Aizawa, dado que el es completamente opuesto a Matsuda (a excepción de lo impulsivo, hace segundos que me doy cuenta de ello). Por cierto, si quieren los links para las películas de live action de Death Note, aquí esta los links (como siempre, están separados, deben pegar los espacios en el navegador parara que el link sea valido)

Death Note 1:  www. youtube watch?v=1QWXNxadfjE&feature=related

Death Note 2:  www. youtube watch?v=8A1u4racY08&feature=related

Death Note 3:  www .youtube watch?v=UO2ieUkOC2g


	3. De vuelta

-Me harte de este mundo.-dijo Light. Ryuk estaba a su lado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó el eternamente curioso Shinigami.

-Hablaré con el Viejo. Quiero ver si me da otro cuaderno.-dijo Light

-¿Seguro? Es difícil lograr que el Viejo te de un cuaderno extra.

-Tú lo hiciste, es obvio que yo puedo hacerlo.-dijo Light con su eterna arrogancia.

Mientras iba volando hacia donde se encontraba el rey, vio como otro Shinigamis lo miraban con envidia. Eso era debido a que Light era uno de los pocos Shinigamis que conservaban su aspecto humano. El rey le había dicho que era parte de las reglas de la Death Note: los portadores de la Death Note conservaban su apariencia humana. Hasta ahora no había visto a nadie con su condición. El Rey le había dicho que solo sucedía cuando el Shinigami escribía el nombre de su portador al morir y todos los portadores de la Death Note se habían suicidado por miedo al poder del cuaderno.

"Pobres tontos" se burló Light en su mente.

Ahí fue cuando Light estaba frente al Rey.

-Buenos días, Majestad.-dijo Light con un auténtico respeto que pocos conseguían hacerle sentir.

-Hola, Yagami-kun.-le contestó el saludo el Rey, de forma paternal, pues le correspondía el sentimiento de respeto al estar viendo desde su mundo el uso que Light le había dado al cuaderno.

-Quisiera pedirle, si no es mucha molestia, si usted me podría conceder un cuaderno extra, ya sabe, para lanzarlo al mundo humano.

-Bueno, podría concederte ese pedido por el precio necesario.

Al oír eso, Light sacó de un bolsillo de sus ropas (que eran las mismas con las que había muerto) 13 manzanas del mundo humano. Se las lanzó al Rey (que era una gran figura negra, de aproximadamente 5 metros) y este las atrapó.

-Está bien, aquí tienes tu cuaderno extra.-dijo el Rey, haciendo un ademán de la mano hacía la Light, y en las manos de este último se materializó el cuaderno deseado.

Muchas gracias, Majestad, si me permite, me iré al mundo humano en este momento.

-Buen viaje. Yagami-kun-le dijo el Rey.

Unos minutos después, Light estaba frente a un agujero dimensional del mundo Shinigami.

-Llegó la hora.-dijo el castaño.

Y lanzó el cuaderno.

Misa estaba llorando en su apartamento, pues es lo que haría cualquier persona normal… Al descubrir que su novio había muerto.

Decidió salir un rato, a ver si el aire fresco la animaba. Ya estaba saliendo de su apartamento cuando de repente algo cayó frente a ella.

Era un cuaderno que ponía "DEATH NOTE" en la portada. Emitía un aura siniestra.

Por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de tomarlo.

Y eso hizo.

"_Secuencia Flashback"_

Misa viendo caer del cielo el cuaderno que antes era de Gelus…

Escribiendo en el cuaderno, con Rem a su lado…

Hablando con Light en su primer encuentro…

Hablando con Ryuuzaki en la universidad…

Estando apresada con los ojos tapados y Rem de nuevo a su lado…

De repente todo se vuelve oscuro… Y a los pocos segundos vuelven las imágenes…

Misa dándole una manzana a Ryuk…

Ahora dándole un papel del cuaderno a Light…

Buscando en la lista de criminales al grupo de Mello…

Y de repente todo se vuelve a poner oscuro…

"_Fin de Secuencia Flashback"_

Misa abrió los ojos. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aun así, lo ignoró completamente cuando vio a quién tenía en frente.

Light Yagami. Estaba igual que antes excepto que tenía una camiseta y pantalones negros.

-¡Light!-gritó alegremente saltando contra su novio y terminando sobre el, como en su primer encuentro. Light no respondió, solamente se quedó inexpresivo… hasta que sintió los labios de Misa posados sobre los suyos.

Eso nunca había pasado, Misa siempre le demostraba su afecto, si, eso era algo innegable, pero jamás era ella quien lo besaba, siempre era el quien lo hacía, y solo lo hacía cuando deseaba que Misa hiciera algo. Sentía una sensación rara en su pecho, no se parecía en lo más mínimo al ataque al corazón que le había dado Ryuk. Se sentía… Agradable.

Decidió dejar a Misa unos segundos más sobre el, besándolo, porque quería sentir un poco más de esa sensación en su pecho. Cuando creyó que ya tuvo suficiente (pues era orgulloso, no dejaría que ninguna sensación lo dominase, por más adictiva que fuera) retiró suavemente a Misa de encima de su persona, separando sus labios en el proceso, Misa se extrañó por la reacción de Light.

-Light ¿Acaso no te ha gustado que yo te besara?

-Pues claro que si.-le dijo Light, curiosamente, eso no se sentía como una mentira.-Solo que me sorprendió de que lo hicieras tan repentinamente.

-Así fue como me besaste la primera vez.-le recordó Misa, sonrojándose.

Después de que Light le explicará cómo es que estaba vivo y como un Shinigami podía conservar su apariencia humana, Misa se alegró de que la suerte hubiera estado del lado de Light.

-¿Por qué lanzaste el cuaderno a la tierra?

-Vi que Lawliet estaba vivo.-dijo Light, anticipando la reacción de Misa agregó:-y te empecé a extrañar.

-Esto es muy curioso-dijo el adicto al azúcar de L Lawliet mientras hacía uso de las cámaras que había puesto en casa de Misa tras empezar a sospechar de que ella era el segundo Kira.

Llevaba ya 5 minutos observando la conversación entre Misa y su invisible interlocutor…

_SHINIGAMI._

Esa palabra asaltó su mente de forma tan repentina que volvió a caerse de la silla como la primera vez que hoyó esa palabra.

-¿Podrá ser?-se preguntó el detective.

No podía confirmarlo si Rem no estaba allí, así que dejó el asunto a un lado.

Unos minutos después le enviaron unos archivos del FBI: era una lista de presos que habían muerto de diferentes formas en la prisión federal, suicidándose o… de un infarto.

-¡Rem!

_*Escenas finales del segundo capítulo*_

Se empezó a oír una voz sintética, proveniente de la pantalla que decía lo siguiente:

-_L, yo he ganado, me he convertido en un Shinigami, ahora no puedes detenerme cuando intente matar a alguien, he venido al mundo humano, como podrás ver: KIRA HA GANADO._

Y la transmisión se cortó.

-No puede ser.-dijo Rem.

-Bueno, hace 7 años resucitaste, quien viera eso no se sorprendería.-dijo L llevándose un caramelo a la boca.

¿Qué rayos hacía Ryuk para mantenerse entretenido mientras él dormía?

Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Light Yagami mientras miraba la luna en mitad de la noche. Luna… en japonés eso era lo que significaba su primer nombre "Bien merecido lo tengo" dijo Light mientras seguía observando la luna, en su gran tamaño y luminiscencia. El y la luna se parecían en cierto modo. La luna iluminaba las noches con su luz, Light iluminaba las vidas de los demás matando a quienes las hacían peligrar.

"Sí yo soy la luna, Misa sería mi sol" pensó el Shinigami… inmediatamente se corrigió "No hay tiempo para debilidades" se dijo.

Traspasó la pared, tal vez iría a volar un rato, de todas formas, un Shinigami debía velar por la muerte de su humano, pero si Misa estaba dormida, no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

Volaba tranquilamente por las calles de Kanto, sabía que había alguien mirándolo.

"Ryuk" pensó.

Light se precipitó en el aire, había oído la voz de Ryuk en su oído.

Se volteó.

Era Ryuk.

Solo lo pudo reconocer por los miles de años que flotaban sobre su cabeza acompañados por su nombre. Pero…

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo look, Light?-bromeó Ryuk. Ahora tenía apariencia humana. Es más era _casi_ completamente idéntico a él (hasta llevaba la misma ropa que el). Lo único que los diferenciaba era el cabello negro por parte de Ryuk.

-¿Por qué te ves así?-dijo Light, shockeado.

-Tengo un cuaderno extra que me dio un Shinigami llamado Midora y cuando planeaba dejarlo caer, el Viejo apareció y me dijo que tendría un "nuevo look*" y se rió un poco. Lo ignoré y fui al mundo humano.

-¿Y este es el nuevo look?-Light todavía estaba shockeado.

-Puede ser porque tú eras mi anterior humano así que ahora yo soy casi igual a ti, aunque creo que el negro me queda mejor.-dijo el Shinigami, sacando una manzana de los pantalones negros que hacía juego con la camisa de igual color, que llevaba puestos y comiéndosela.

Nuevo look*: ese era el diseño original de Ryuk creado por Takeshi Obata.


End file.
